


Love is Not Blind

by TheBlackMorals



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Realistic, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love is not blind; love is absolutely and completely stupid… - especially when it causes Key to have very wet, very satisfying dreams about his best friend lying in a hotel bed no more than two feet away. Yes, love is a fool’s errand and SHINee’s Key Kibum definitely does not consider himself a fool.</i><br/> <br/><i>But… his poor heart on the other hand? Well, that’s another story entirely…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not Blind

....................................................................................

This can be read as a stand-alone or as part of my SHINee (Jongkey) series:

1. Love is Not Blind, this one.  
2\. Imprints of Love (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/994678).  
3. Homecoming (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/994683).

....................................................................................

To say that Key was hot at the moment would be the understatement of the year - of the century. He was literally _burning up_ ; every cell of his slender body on fire, every inch of his pure alabaster skin covered in a glistening sheen of saline sweat. Rivulets, heavy and piping hot, were continuously running from his temples, burning down the sides of his face; down over his femininely high cheekbones, his smooth cheeks and finally teasing along his deceptively sharp jawline where some detoured to etch down the vulnerable length of his neck while others carelessly threw themselves off his smooth chin and into oblivion.

“ _Jjong…_ ”

Everything was nauseatingly yet pleasantly blurry, spinning, and the wall he was currently pinned against suddenly seemed to be of the weirdest texture... Now, he only had half a mind to focus on it, granted, but still he somehow recognized through the moist, heady moans rustling off his kiss-swollen lips like honey and the furious rushing and pounding of blood in his ears that something was off about it. It was brick, crumbled, a yellowish red and rough-cut in the most romantic way and yet… somehow, beneath his trembling fingers which were desperately clawing for purchase on the hard stone it felt almost soft, almost… woolen. Like a bed sheet… - Yes, exactly like a bed sheet - and the scent of it too, as his button nose practically rubbed against it with each rhythmic push against his pleasure-curved back… it wasn’t the familiar mineral scent one would expect but something closer to… that of dusty floral-scented hotel sheets, like the ones they spent more than half their nights on…

“ _G-god…_ ”

Okay, so he was going crazy. There was no way around it; Key was going _crazy_ … He was deprived and depraved, absolutely and utterly debauched, and his lust-blown feline eyes kept rolling helplessly back into his head behind closed eyelids every time that hard, slicked cock grounded into him. Deep, deeper, again and again… And when it slid from him in the next second, almost disappearing completely in one smooth stroke, long before he could even panic or miss it it was right back again; just as hard, just as fervent, thrusting back in against his stretched, silky walls and that abused little pleasure gland. Deeper and deeper, pushing into him until he was so full he was sure the only reason why he was even containing any of this was the unyielding wall glued roughly to his front keeping him from breaking into a million itty-bitty pieces of sweet pain and sinful pleasure…

“ _Yes…_ ”

Breathe in, breathe out; that was what the feline blonde kept telling himself as he desperately tried to spread his trembling thighs further apart, to take more in - to _get_ more in -, but his damn skinny jeans which had merely been shoved down to just below the rounded mounds of his petite ass had him locked in place, the sweat-dampened fabric as effective as any chain. What color... were they again…?

God, it was so hard to focus when Jonghyun’s warm, calloused hands were grabbing his slender waist hard enough to surely leave discriminating finger-shaped bruises behind for everyone to see… it was so hard to focus when that beautifully built upper body was so sensually sliding against his back with each slicked thrust in, up, every rock-hard muscle of it felt almost too clearly even through all those smothering layers of clothing that so cruelly separated their needy, twining bodies…

Everything was… so hard… at the moment…

_So hard…_

“ _Oh… God…_ ”

And the way Jonghyun breathed hard against the back of his sweat-slicked neck. The sound of it was harsh and loud in his pounding ears - too loud - and yet every hot rush of breath against his arousal-twitching skin felt like the softest stroke of pleasure, of affection… It was the most cruelly confusing contrast to the roughness of the moment; the way darkness conspiratorially cloaked around them as they stood there moving together in the most carnal of ways, fully clothed and dolled up for show with pants pulled down just enough for their sweaty bodies to join but not an inch more… It was so dirty, so filthy; the entire scene taken right out of one of those glossy paged, worn-down adult magazines Minho had stashed away under his mattress back at the dorms and foolishly believed no one knew of.

But Key did. Key knew.

“ _You’re amazing… God, Kibum, you’re so beautiful…_ ”

Jonghyun’s heady whispers licked hotly against the shell of his ear, against the silver conch that made it all the more sensitive, and he swallowed dryly against the hard lump suddenly filling up his throat. The small brunette’s smoky voice always had that effect on him; it always cut right to the very core of his being, right to where he craved it the most, _needed_ it the most, and it always made him feel uncomfortably vulnerable and exposed, blushy and shy. He hated that feeling… _loathed_ it…

What Jonghyun actually said though, didn’t always matter – because the buff, smaller singer said the stupidest things sometimes, as any fan knew, and half the time Key truly thought he was nothing but a lolling idiot who was in serious need of a good ass-kicking – but when Jonghyun said things like that… when he praised him… when he lavished him with those sweet little compliments which were just a little too sincere, a little too heartfelt… everything inside of him just turned hot and cold at the same time, confusingly soft and hard… Key didn’t want to feel that way, he really didn’t, but he just couldn’t help it…

“ _Kibum… God, Kibum…_ ”

There was just something about the way Jonghyun’s strong, bulging arms wrapped around his waist and torso so comfortably, so easily, with an uncanny familiarity that Key didn’t even have with his own body…

There was just something about the way he fit so perfectly against him, chest to back or back to chest, like their bodies were made specifically for each other; were made for touching and hugging…

Yes, there was just something about the way those plump, pouty lips always seemed to find that one sensitive spot on his nape that made a fuzzy ray of forbidden arousal and desire shoot straight to his groin - especially when it was coupled with the warmth and butterflies of all the private little things Jonghyun would, for some unknown reason, always whisper against his skin during award shows and photo shoots…

Key couldn’t really put his finger on it – nor did he want to, honestly – but there was just something about the way Jonghyun didn’t even try and yet… no one else in the world seemed to be able to make him feel quite the same way when they touched him, when they hugged him…

Taemin couldn’t. Onew and Minho couldn’t. Not a single one of the girls he had been with in the past had even been able to come close to making him feel that same kind of warmth and excitement… Just the way Jonghyun wrapped his always-warm hand around his wrist, loosely but not too much so, or the way their fingers entwined with the most uncanny ease, Jonghyun’s grip always perfectly firm and reassuring yet never smothering or demanding… as much as Key tried to denied it, tried to school his brain into reconsidering this outrageously abhorrent adoration he knew he simply _shouldn’t_ be feeling, it seemed his body would have none of that. He tried his very best and yet his heart still beat traitorously faster and faster whenever those walnutty puppy dog eyes just as much as looked at him; every day, faster and faster until he felt utterly nauseated and aggravated from the ridiculousness of it all…

From the ridiculousness of falling in love with his best friend…

“ _Yes… oh, God, yes…_ ”

Why did Jonghyun have to have such deviously attractive eyes anyway? Why did they have to be so big and round and innocent, always reflecting his goofy smiles in the most heartwarming way? And that nose… with its cutely asymmetric nostrils, why did it have to be so sharp, so Western-looking, when that was one of Key’s admitted weak points? And his jaw… and his lips… his skin… oh God damn him, how could you not fall in love with a face like that?

And it was always so close to his… everytime Key turned his head… even when he didn’t… it was always right there beside him, behind him, never for one second leaving him alone long enough to actually try and crawl up from the abysmal pit of love he was falling deeper and deeper into…

And those plump lips… chapped but still so velvety soft and lush… they were always on his skin… like right now, where they were pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses against his nape just beneath his bleached hair line making the small hairs on his entire body stand on end… again and again, with every hot, moist press making his thought process shatter into nothing but helpless little pieces of carnal want and need…

“ _Jjong… Jonghyun… please…_ ”

And that body... that painfully built upper body and those adorably contrasting slender legs… that narrow waist that made your fingers itch to touch it, to grab it, and that cute little behind that could barely fill out a pair of skinny jeans yet still managed to somehow catch your eye at every single flash of it… Now Key wasn't gay - _of course not_ \- but... who didn't lust for a body like that?

“ _Please…_ ”

Through the deep honeyed moans and breathy gasps there was suddenly a ray of moonlight playing upon the back of his hand, over the wall, a bluish white flicker of light through the shielding darkness terrifyingly resembling that of a searching spotlight. Where… was it coming from? What --

" _Aah!_ "

Key whimpered embarrassingly heatedly when the engorged head of Jonghyun’s hard cock once again brushed his prostate dead on making the sweltering heat pooling in the pit of his painfully contracted stomach tear at its restraints and threaten to finally break free. Oh god, he was so close… so close his entire mouth filled with the decadent taste of salt… so close he literally smeared sex against his moan-dried lips when he tried to dampen them with his pink tongue…

But the light grew stronger, shaper…

_It was looking for them…_

“ _I…_ ”

And what was that horrible sound suddenly pounding in his ears, louder even than the sound of his own blood rushing and roaring with arousal and desire? It was so intense… deafening… it was… Minho’s voice… Onew and Taemin’s… and… their manager… their manager was calling for them… and screams… thousands and thousands of high-pitched screams… fangirls and the press… calling… screaming… screeching for their attention, their undivided love…

How --

“ _Come for me… Come for me, Kibum…_ ”

The feline blonde gasped loudly as he was yanked right back into the licentious moment of the lust and heat making his blood race through his veins with an almost painful force. _Jonghyun…_ The nauseous noises quickly began dulling with every lubricant-slicked slapping sound of hips and ass cheeks repeatedly colliding, the comforting darkness once again enveloping them to a world of their own, but he still felt it ever-present against the very back of his mind. _They were close, all of them, too close…_

And Key was coming, soon, so soon it was already leaking from him in thick rivulets of salty precum and desire and his engorged cock throbbed painfully every time it collided with the roughness of the wall. Painful stroke after painful stroke against the brick; those strong hips slapping against him, filling him over and over and over again in ways he had never felt before, had never even dared dream of… it felt so good, in so many ways, and just the knowledge that it shouldn’t, that it was pure carnal sin to be filled like this - and by his best friend no less... it just made it all the better, all the more painfully pleasurable and arousing…

“ _Jjong…_ ”

His every nerve-ending felt positively raw and electrified with the heated pleasure coiling heavy and low in his groin, with the lascivious pain that tore down every single one of his precious defenses the very moment he managed to get them raised again, and it was pure heaven and pure hell all at the same time. He barely had time to really catch his breath before the next hard upward thrust made him buck against the wall with a whimpered moan and his poor legs were trembling dangerously from the strain of supporting him against every pleasure-laced starburst erupting through his bloodstream. Again and again… oh, God, how Key wanted to come… it felt like he had been holding on for weeks…

Weeks and weeks of needing and wanting…

Years…

_But those noises… those people… the world…_

“ _I’m scared…_ ”

It slipped from his swollen heart-shaped lips in a quiet whisper, barely more than a breathy moan of decadent pleasure really, but even over the underlying thumping bass of Lady Gaga’s ‘Love Game’ now filling the air around them Jonghyun still seemed to hear him somehow. The chorus was being repeated again and again; the cutting words ~ _Let's play a love game, play a love game; do you want, or you want fame? Are you in the game?_ ~ etching through the pleasure haze that suddenly outlined everything with a soft, fuzzy edge, the tune drowning out the delicious melody of whimpering moans and gasps, and he wanted it to stop, to go away. He was so close… so close to finally letting go…

_But what if people found them…?_

_What if the world found them…?_

“ _I know,_ ” Jonghyun whispered in that ever-comforting voice of his, the warmth and silky deepness of it making Key’s poor heart race even harder with love in the pit of his chest, and that strong body flushed closer against his in the next second, warm and perfect and surely made for holding him, “ _But I’ll protect you. No matter what happens…_ ”

It didn’t matter then that his skin was burning up, boiling, and that the extra weight against his pleasure-broken back was only adding to that; it didn’t matter that he felt frail enough to fall apart any second, weakened to the point of breaking, and too lost to pick himself up… When Jonghyun’s adroit fingers released their painful hold on his hips and danced up the wall to entangle with his own, to give them the purchase they so desperately sought as their hands pressed against the rough wall, together, and thrusts turned into slow, deep rocking motions instead… when the familiar scents of Jonghyun's shampoo, cologne and hair products filled his nose, the scent of cherry-flavored toothpaste dancing across the side of his sweaty neck… suddenly none of it really mattered. Key almost _wanted_ to break then…

“ _You’re safe._ ”

 _He was safe…_ Key knew the words were coming even before they echoed hot and moist against his desire-flushed cheek, had heard them with his heart long before his ears, and he let his lust-blown eyes slip closed as it all just washed over him with bruising force; the longing, the tension, the utter safeness that was Jonghyun’s arms and that strong body flushed against his… And then he finally came, harder than ever before, an embarrassingly loud series of pleasure-honeyed whimpers tearing from him when his straining body was racked with a bout of hard twitches and that glorious heat pooling in his core finally fluctuated and broke loose of its restraints.

" _F-fuck..._ "

White ribbon after white ribbon of thick salt erupted from the slit of his jerking, throbbing cock but half a second later to paint the rough-cut surface with --

_… Kibum…_

_… Kibum…_

_… Kibum…_

Key yelped loudly when the world suddenly blackened away around him only to, half a second later, come into painful focus as his heavy eyelids flew open to the feeling of sculpted hands shaking him hard by the shoulders. He instinctively winced from the touch, retracting like a wounded animal, and he flew back on the sheets and away from those hands and that face found so close to his, those perfect lips calling his name over and over again. He scrambled up to sit, frenzied, only to find himself painfully out of breath as he blinked against the sand in his eyes and the sickening realization that he was awake, now, that he was waking up.

_A dream… it had all just been a dream…_

“Are you okay?”

Jonghyun’s voice was rough, filled with sleep. The warm note of concern in it made Key’s stomach flip-flop hard and the way those blank deer eyes were looking so worriedly at him through the semi-darkness of the small hotel room made him painfully aware of the hot, wet mess he had made of himself. His usually pale cheeks burned hotly as he squirmed against the sticky heat now gluing his underwear to his sweaty skin. Had he really just --

“Kibum...? Are you okay?”

The smaller singer took a step closer to his bed as he spoke, his knees brushing against the edge, and the feline blonde quickly straightened up in a panic. _No...!_ He pulled his threadbare blanket protectively up in front of his body even as his mind in vain tried to tell him that Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to see the evidence of his crime through the darkness and layers of clothing shielding him. It didn’t matter; how could he not know with the way Key’s breathing was coming out hard and fast, shallow and so obviously charged with sex and sin…?

“Kibum!”

“ _W-what?_ ”

It left him before Key even had time to comprehend that he had actually heard the question; high-pitched, discriminating and so unlike him, and he frantically looked around the room for nothing in particular – maybe a hole to crawl into – before he looked back at Jonghyun like a deer caught in the bright headlights of a car. The other man was once again motioning to move closer, to crawl onto the bed and reach out for him, and Key’s racing heart jumped up into his throat as he jerked back awkwardly, almost falling over the edge of the bed and onto the floor in a heap of limbs and sheets.

He caught himself though, in the last second.

“No, yeah, no I’m fine…”

Of course Key wasn’t fine, but what else could he possibly say? He couldn’t exactly tell his best friend – his best _male_ friend - that he had apparently just dry-humped the sheets of his lousy hotel bed until he orgasmed while his gutter-dwelling mind had played out an all too vivid dream of the two of them fucking roughly up against a wall…

“But you were crying and whimpering…”

Even through the darkness Key could see Jonghyun’s dark eyebrows knitting to a questioning crease over his smooth forehead and he had half a mind to reach out and slap it away. Argh... Why did Jonghyun always have to be so annoyingly cutely expressive anyway?

“And you’re drenched in sweat…”

That he was indeed...

“I…” Key trailed off with a soft, defeated sigh and smoothened a hand absentmindedly down the sheet still covering his crime, wincing when he realized his cock was still achingly hard and throbbing for attention beneath the soiled fabric in spite of his recent release. _Dammit…_ He pouted his heart-shaped lips cutely and stared at an imaginary spot on the ruffled sheets in front of him - luckily not realizing that it wasn’t all that imaginary - and murmured; “ _It was just a nightmare… a really, really bad nightmare…_ ” in a childish, barely audible voice of utter self-frustration.

Because it was a nightmare, wasn’t it, feeling reduced to nothing but a depraved fangirl dreaming of an idol she’ll never in her life have a chance to actually be with…?

“Oh…”

Jonghyun moved a hand up to slowly scratch at the back of his neck and Key’s fingers were really itching to do something to that cute, only half awake bling-bling dino raptor standing there in nothing but a pair of low-slung pajamas bottoms that seriously must have been designed with the sole purpose of making his hormones go haywire – he wanted to do _anything_ to wipe that cute confused look off Jonghyun's handsome face, preferably something that involved hitting him hard over the head…

And maybe kissing him, too, a little…

But mostly… yeah, Key really just wanted to hit him right now.

Hard.

Twice.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_Talk…?_

“ _N-no!_ ”

Key found himself shrieking again, even more embarrassingly loudly than before, too, and he damned the whole world (but mostly Jonghyun) to the far end of a field as his pristine face burned even hotter. He quickly pushed off the bed, snarling when the other man once again motioned to step closer, and the blanket was still hugged to his chest protectively as he tried to balance on his shaky, orgasm-jellified legs. He took a blind step backwards towards the door.

“I’m… I’m fine, Jonghyun. Just… go back to bed…”

“Okay… are… are you sure?”

The slow drawl of Jonghyun’s sleepy voice sounded much less than convinced.

“Yes! _Christ!_ ” Key sneered in something uncannily close to an actual growl, his dark panther eyes narrowing angrily for a moment before he caught himself and sighed deeply to release the tension suddenly hunching his shoulders. _Damn…_

He knew his infuriating misfortune wasn’t Jonghyun’s fault after all, no matter how much easier everything would be if he just let himself believe that it was, and he reached a small hand out into the soft darkness towards his friend. They were too far away to touch, now, a good few feet between them, but he knew the peace-offering gesture came across with the way Jonghyun’s stupidly attractive lips curled ever so slightly at the corners.

“Go back to bed, okay? I’m... I'm sorry I woke you…”

Key gave Jonghyun a tired, only half forced smile before he turned on his heels without waiting for an answer. He threw the blanket over his shoulder and back onto the bed now that he didn’t need it to shield him anymore and went for the bathroom directly adjoined to his and Jonghyun’s shared hotel room. Once inside the exceptionally small space he turned the lock as quietly as possible – they never locked their doors on each other after all – before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh as he reached for the light switch.

Wincing against the painfully scorching white light it took the slender singer a few moments to actually be able to see anything with his sleep-hazed eyes, but once he had blinked the blur away he stumbled over to the sink to look at himself in the small dingy mirror. What a mess he was… disheveled, drenched in sweat, his cheeks still burning in the most telltale way… Key shook his head disapprovingly at himself, the heavy frown on his reflection’s face anything but attractive, and he just stood like that for a few seconds – caught in the white noise of nothingness and the turmoil of his feelings – before he forced himself to get a move on.

 _Yuck…_ The feline blonde wrinkled his button nose cutely in disgust as he at first tried to wipe his expensive pink Calvin Klein underwear off with a wetted towel corner – to no avail – and then realized that he had no other choice but to go commando for the night. He was wearing his sleep shorts anyway, so it wouldn’t be _that_ uncomfortable, but sliding the sin-soiled fabric off his smooth, slender legs he felt so embarrassed he couldn’t even face his own reflection. He curled the evidence of his crime up in the towel and stuffed the incriminating ball down the very bottom of the hotel laundry basket, somewhere hoping it would just magically vanish in spite of those being his favorite boxers.

Once Key had gotten dressed again, one article of clothing lighter, he wasted no more time in the small room (near his cruel reflection). He grabbed a new towel, dampened it and quickly patted himself down to remove the worst scent of sweat from his alabaster skin, soon deeming it good enough until he could take a shower in the morning. Then he cleaned his face over with a cleaning wipe from his beauty box and lastly put on a fresh layer of night cream – there was just no way he was going to break out just because his mind lived in the gutter. He was already suffering enough; Jonghyun might have stolen his heart, but there was no way in hell he was going to get blemishes because of that buff little idiot. Just… no way. No.

It wasn’t long then, before Key once again entered the small bedroom and he stared at Jonghyun’s bed across the room for a long moment, just contemplating the still figure before he tiptoed over to his own bed and crawled beneath the thin blanket. His sheets were still uncomfortably damp with sweat, but he barely got to really think on it as the mattress dipped behind him half a moment later and his entire body tensed up in the most painful way, his mind going completely blank with instinctual fear.

\- Of course not fear of _who_ it was invading his bed, but more so what that certain someone might figure out from the scents of sex and sweat still lingering in the sheets…

“ _W-what are you doing?_ ” Key whispered in utter panic when that familiar body flushed up close against his back beneath the blanket, all hard muscles and soft skin, and his breath caught in his throat when a muscled leg slid in between his, comfortably tangling with them as a hand traveled up the length of his back to gently grab at his shoulder. This was too familiar to --

“ _Protecting you…_ ” Jonghyun whispered in a slurred voice that said he was already fast asleep again and he let his warm fingers dance sluggishly down along Key’s quivering arm to cover his hand with his own bigger one and sweetly lace their fingers together. Then he placed a soft, tender kiss to Key’s naked shoulder where the warm touch of his fingers still lingered before he nuzzled his face in against his nape, all hot breath and plush lips.

“ _I will always protect you…_ ”

Though freezing at first at the terrifyingly familiar words – and the initial ridiculous panic that Jonghyun _knew_ \- Key couldn’t help but turn buttery and pliant against that warm, familiar embrace not even half a moment later, like he always would, in spite of his mind frantically screaming at him that he was being foolish for letting his guards down, for letting himself believe even for split second. He just ignored it and cradled their entangled hands close in against his chest, against his heart, and let his heavy eyelids slip closed with a tired sigh as he murmured an absent-minded - but heartfelt -; " _Idiot…_ " at the man who always gave him exactly what he needed the most.

So… maybe love was indeed a fool’s errand but… for Jonghyun… maybe Key didn't mind being a fool…


End file.
